


【授权翻译】安然无恙

by GinnyRiver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: 席恩想做的一切都是保证罗柏的安全。（必须得写饥饿游戏AU的原因是我不久前才看过。时间线很诡异，而且可能写的比较垃圾，反正你们随便看看就成。）





	【授权翻译】安然无恙

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867741) by [chai_lattes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes). 



> 催更者：嘿你有没有想过更新一下另一篇cp文？那个超人AU后来怎样了？都几年了你是不是弃坑了？
> 
> 我：身着皮草，戴着墨镜爬出这堆垃圾，并把这篇写得辣鸡的文扔给你们，然后飞快溜走。

       炮声在不远处响起，但席恩不需要它照亮夜空好让他知道那是谁。他在湖边用仅剩的箭簇之一射中了米兰达·罗伊斯的小腹。她一定受了伤，所以现在尚未袭击。

       此刻只剩下三人正全力向宙斯之角冲刺。拉姆斯·波顿，擦破了鼻子，可见的每一寸皮肤都在汩汩流血；罗柏，他在一剑捅死奥芭娅·沙德时对方留下的恶劣刀伤使他如今蹒跚前行；还有席恩，他一手揽着罗柏的腰以防他摔倒，另一手紧抓着自己的弓。

       他猜想是设计者们为使游戏的最后一幕显得扣人心魄才弄出一群猎狗。他怀疑他们想让狼群分别咬死参赛者。观众们想要这种桥段，他们想看参赛者自相残杀。

       观众想看拉姆斯杀死席恩或罗柏，然后看着另一个陷入疯狂。

       那可不是美好的一幕。哪一种结局看起来都不太好，但如果席恩必须要选，他知道自己将会如何结束一切。

       罗柏必须回家。他的家人正等着他回到第七区，而席恩无人守候。唯一真正在乎他的人与他一起参加了游戏。席恩会杀死拉姆斯，然后再让罗柏杀了自己。如果罗柏不愿动手，他就自杀。

       尽管内心越发难以平复，心脏的搏动声在耳中愈发清晰，席恩还是能感到那包他 _保险起见_ 放在口袋中的索命果的重量。

       宙斯之角在他们身后隐隐显露，巨大的金属泛着令人不寒而栗的光，那上面还残留着第一天就溅上的血液。拉姆斯最先抵达，用血流如注的双手挣扎着攀登上光滑的金属表面。罗柏与席恩一触及宙斯之角就开始攀爬，他们比拉姆斯登顶早得多。

       “你还剩多少箭？”罗柏声音沙哑的询问他。席恩摸向背后，清点箭筒中熟悉的箭束，但他只摸到两支。

       他必须对此有明确的安排。一支射杀拉姆斯，一支留给自己。他不可能浪费在猎狗身上。

      “足够。”当拉姆斯的手攀上宙斯之角的边缘时，席恩一本正经地回答，“我们就要回家了，罗柏。”

      “我迫不及待地想看我们回家后琼恩的表情。”罗柏微笑着。尽管他们身处险境，这还是令席恩心旌神摇。

       可他已没时间细细品味，因为在他们谈话时拉姆斯已登上宙斯之角，血液从他前额深长的伤口中滴落。

       “你真的认为有这么简单？”拉姆斯嘶吼着，将一把长弯刀从鞘中拔出。席恩上前，瞄准拉姆斯拉弓搭箭，但拉姆斯却冲向罗柏。罗柏扭住他的肩将其摔向地面。伴着骨头 _碎裂_ 的声响猛击对方的下颚。席恩的箭擦过拉姆斯的肩胛，飞入下方的狗群中。

       罗柏拔出了剑，拉姆斯将它踢落，剑滑向边缘。席恩知道罗柏应占据优势，他身形更健硕，也更强壮。可拉姆斯更狡黠，行动更敏捷。席恩看到了天枰正向哪一方倾斜。

       席恩抽出自己的最后一支箭，将它瞄准拉姆斯的心脏。但就在他准备放手的一刻，拉姆斯勒住罗柏，将他当作盾牌挡在身前。

       “放手啊。”拉姆斯冷笑着，“你不知道这就是他们要你做的吗？维斯特洛已多年未有 _命运多舛的明星恋人_ 在最后自相残杀了。”

       罗柏惊惧的蓝色双眸凝视着席恩，敦促他射向拉姆斯暴露在外的面颊。但拉姆斯紧勒着罗柏，他知道对方会将罗柏一同拉向那些猎犬。

       席恩摇头，在沉默中与罗柏统一意见。 _这不是我们死去的方式。_

       “你别无选择，葛雷乔伊。”拉姆斯啐了口唾沫，血珠滴落在罗柏的肩上。他用小刀在罗柏颈上淤青比划着，那不是撕打造成的，是席恩留下的。“这个史塔克可以给你一个机会，给你一个让所有凯匹特人为之疯狂的故事。但他无法给你我能给予的，我将让你成为赢家。”

       席恩没有回答，他的手臂因一直拉着弓而发颤。罗柏的面色开始逐渐苍白，但他抬起颤抖的手，在拉姆斯的手背上画下十字。

       席恩看懂了暗示，他已无暇思考后果。他改变目标，当拉姆斯为此惊讶时，席恩将箭矢射进对方的手背。

       拉姆斯震惊地松手，失去了对正将他推下宙斯之角的罗柏的控制。席恩冲到罗柏身旁，看着拉姆斯消失在一群残忍凶悍的猎犬中。他们沉默地站着，直到拉姆斯的叫喊随时间流逝而重归寂静。

        _嘣。_

       直升机伴随着炮声出现。猎犬们再度咆哮。现在，席恩想， _这才是游戏中最糟的部分。_

       “席恩。”罗柏与他十指相扣，低语着，“我们成功了。”

        _还没完全成功呢_ 。席恩想到。罗柏该不会天真到以为他们能一起离开吧。

       但他抓住罗柏的衣领，沉默地吻上罗柏的双唇。罗柏的吻中有鲜血和淤泥的气息，也不乏熟悉的薄荷清香，就如他一直渴望回家。罗柏回吻着他，伸手抚摸席恩的发丝。

       席恩揽住罗柏的腰，使二人贴得更紧。这将是他们的最后一吻。如果能他重返过去，重新来过，他会在数年前就亲吻罗柏。讽刺的是，他只有在这个冷血的死亡竞赛中才能明白对方对自己的感情。

       人造阳光从森林边缘透过，甚至将林场染得更加鲜红。这时他们仍在接吻。席恩的手指深陷进罗柏的臀部，他不在乎全维斯特洛人都能从电视上看到他们，也不在乎凯特琳·史塔克因他们可能永远如胶似漆而紧抿双唇。这是他们的吻别。也是席恩临死前的最后一次表演。

       好歹算个不太差的告别方式。

       席恩先抽离，却被罗柏拉回，他的头靠在席恩肩上，紧紧搂着他。

       “我爱你。”席恩低语，同时也是道歉，“我一直爱着你。”

       “别说了。”罗柏依旧将头埋在席恩肩上，喃喃自语。席恩感到泪水在自己的脖颈上划过，要么就是他的伤口又开始流血，“我知道你为什么说这些，你从不多愁善感，除非、除非你要——”

       “罗柏，我必须这么做。你一定得回家。”席恩说，“你的父母，你的 _兄弟姐妹_ 需要你。想想布兰、瑞肯、艾莉亚、珊莎。 _琼恩_ 。他们盼着你回家，罗柏。有人正守候着你，没人需要我。”

       “我需要你。”罗柏厉声说。席恩只感到钻心的疼痛。

       “你不是那个意思。”

       “我是。”罗柏诚挚地凝视他，“我的生命中不能没有你。”

       “别说这些了。”席恩强忍着泪水猛地打断。他不会在镜头前哭泣，他不会让凯匹特人从中娱乐，“我们中只有一人能出去，那就是你。人们得拥有一位胜利者。”

       在他说完后，一种奇怪的表情在罗柏面上转瞬即逝。他的手伸向席恩腰间的背包侧袋。

       “不，他们不会。”

       “什么？”席恩询问，他不确定自己是否听清了对方的话。

       “我说 _他们不必拥有赢家。_ ”他脸上浮现的笑容有如曙光。

       “所以你是指我们就住在这鬼地方，直到他们制造天灾把我们弄死？”

        “我指的不是这个。”罗柏得意地笑着，将索命果从背包中拿出。他倒出半袋，又把余下的递给席恩。席恩慢了半拍才反应过来。“同生共死。”

        “同生共死。”席恩附和，“倒数三下。”

        “一。”罗柏伸手抚摸席恩的面颊，轻声道。

        “二。”席恩的心脏捶击着胸膛。他已没有时间。他无暇牢记罗柏面颊上的每一粒雀斑，铭记他坚定的口吻与所说的每个字。他无法在仅剩的一秒内向罗柏倾吐自己本应诉说的一切。

        “三。”罗柏报数。二人举起浆果放入口中。

        “ _停！_ ”带着鼻音的刺耳声音在竞技场内回荡。培提尔·贝里席，游戏的主解说人，与周围所有的混蛋们一起喊着，“ _停下！_ ”

        罗柏乖乖照做，但席恩仍旧紧攥着他那一份。游戏变化莫测，他们会试图用更恶劣的手段阻止一切。

        “ _女士们先生们，第68届饥饿游戏的赢家诞生_ ！”

        此时席恩才扔下那些浆果。他转向罗柏，可在他开口之前，罗柏就扑上来将他抱住。席恩只得凝望天际，但罗柏的双臂已环住他的肩，腿也缠在他的腰上。他不断念叨着“我们就要回家了。”然而直到飞机出现，席恩才确定这不是新的阴谋。

        他们相互搀扶着登机。罗柏甚至没看向窗外正逐渐远去的噩梦之地。

*  

        席恩能准确说出一切开始回归常态的时刻。

        他和罗柏一到凯匹特就立即被分开。主办方动用上三名护工帮助医护人员才能拉开受伤虚弱的罗柏。席恩累得无法反抗，他甚至担心一切是否只是设计者制造的假象。

        在医院的每一秒席恩都在焦躁中度过，他怀疑自己会再次受袭，也无法确认罗柏的安危——

        当他的设计师推门而入时席恩正想着这些，她的拥抱勒得他喘不过气来。

        “我说过，席恩。我从不出错。”玛格丽笑着抹去泪水，“我知道你会赢。”

        “罗柏在哪儿？”自离开竞技场后的首次开口使他说话断续痛苦。同样也因为这是值得他询问的首要的事。

        玛格丽微笑着回答，她的面颊红润，还带着一对笑窝。

        “他没事。尽管腿部感染十分严重，但很快就会做手术。”设计师边说边从包内拿出平板电脑。席恩坐起来以便更近地看到她在其上激动地写下的内容。“现在你已痊愈——”

        “ _痊愈。_ ”席恩嗤之以鼻。

        “好吧，身体上多少是的。我们已开始筹备闭幕式。今晚采访，贝里席想拍摄你们重逢时的动人场景，所以你们直到那时才能见面。我知道。”她打趣道，“这是种折磨。”

        “这不是——”席恩不自觉地涨红了面颊，“闭嘴。”

        玛格丽大笑着将一绺金棕鬈发拨到肩后：“全国都正看着你的爱情故事，而你还在为此害羞。”

        “是啊，是啊。”席恩忿忿地念叨，“我还需要知道什么？”

        “在加冕礼之后。”玛格丽继续话题，同时草草写下更多笔记，“你们要站在台上，兰尼斯特总统会为你们戴上皇冠。然后你们就可以赶紧回到后台和我们告别，最终坐上回家的火车。”

        家。他现在住在胜利者之村，还有一幢只属于他的别墅。它却比不上他原来的那件小屋。但谁知道呢。或许我们现在已拥有更多空间，他可以和史塔克们住在一起，就如罗柏常常提议的那样。

        “好的。在你把我塑造成完美男孩前，还有任何最终建议吗？”

        玛格丽停止涂写，抬头看向席恩。她撅起暗粉色的双唇，诡秘地环顾四周，确保无人监视他们。

        “要小心谨慎。凯匹特对你们的惊人表现不悦。你智胜了他们，从未有人胆敢这么做。”

        “好吧，我就是做了。所以——”

        “你不明白，席恩。”玛格丽倾身抓住他的手腕，“他们将此视作叛乱，这不是玩笑。你现在成了反抗的标志。”

        “ _我_ 没打算掀起革命！我只想活下去，我只想保全罗柏——”他争辩起来。

        “这正是我们要给凯匹特看的。没人会认为两个坠入爱河的孩子有威胁，人们只会提防男性革命者。”

        “可我不是。”

        “但 _罗柏_ 是。不过我会让你自行决断。”玛格丽严肃地说。她在席恩耳畔低声说着：“革命 _必将_ 爆发，可如果他们先杀了你们，革命就会流产。我们需要 _你尽可能地表现_ 的像是无可救药地沉浸在恋情中。你有把握吗？”

         _把握？_ 他自鸣得意地笑起来：“我应该能做到。”

*

        熟悉的号角声在培提尔·贝里席从座椅转向摄像机与演播室的观众时响起。席恩看着电视风趣地笑着，将自己的恶心不适抛在玛格丽及她的设计师为他的着装与发型瞎忙之处。他对着自己微笑，想象罗柏的设计师不知疲倦地驯服他的鬈发时的场景。

        席恩放任自己透过窗帘窥视，试着捕捉对面罗柏的身影。他知道这次分离事出有因。凯匹特人开始认为自己有权在这段恋情中插上一脚。他们见证了告白、拒绝，他们的初吻与吻别……现在人们想看他们重聚。席恩本能地攥紧拳。凯匹特操纵着他生活中的每一面，但不包括它，他们绝不能将罗柏从他身边带走。他们不会这么做。

        贝里席喊出 _第68届饥饿游戏胜利者_ 之类的话，玛格丽给予他令人安心的笑容，在将他推上台前捏了捏他的手臂。他跌跌撞撞，毫不优雅地走上舞台，刺目的灯光使他不住眨眼，他在雷鸣般的掌声中蹒跚前行。但当他转身时，罗柏的湛蓝双眸与他隔空相会。尽管他对凯匹特愤怒无比，尽管他不愿落入兰尼斯特总统的股掌间，在他见到罗柏的那一刻，观众与危机一同消失。他的眼中只有健壮的，凝视着他的罗柏。他之前的担心烟消云散。

        席恩犹疑地迈出一步，罗柏则是快速向他奔来。席恩在失去抵抗奔向罗柏前走了一两步。他们在全国人面前撞入彼此怀中，但席恩丝毫不在意。因为他正搂着罗柏，他正吻遍罗柏面庞上的每一处。罗柏的手在席恩发间，席恩使他踮起了脚，他 _大笑着。_ 这样无忧无虑，几乎是幼稚的傻笑，自从珊莎的名字从收获之球中抽出以来，席恩已没再听过。

        “嗨。”罗柏急迫地与他额头相抵，低语着。

        “嗨。”席恩低声应答，在罗柏唇上印下一吻前，他笑着。他听见远处的观众为此疯狂，而贝里席正调侃着眼前的一幕。席恩举手示意贝里席代替答复，甚至吻得更深。

        他最终将嘴唇移开时观众们再次给予轰鸣的掌声。席恩在二人入座前飞快地向人群挥手示意。

        显而易见，凯匹特对这样的爱情故事很受用，因为他们并未搬出胜利者坐席，而是提供了一张爱人沙发。

         _记住，疯狂地爱恋。_ 玛格丽的声音在他脑内会响。于是他坐下时将罗柏拉得更近，让他的头靠在自己身上。

        培提尔·贝里席在奏完国歌时开了些玩笑。在此时，他们身后的荧屏亮起维斯特洛国歌，饥饿游戏中的精彩片段开始回放。席恩紧张起来，他不愿再重温噩梦，不愿再注视死去的22个贡品的双眼，他还杀死了他们中的一些人。

        罗柏察觉到他的情绪，他抓住席恩的手捏了捏。他快速瞥向席恩，眼神中仿佛在说 _“我们曾共渡难关”。_ 席恩没事人一般笑着，与罗柏挨得更近，假装自己并未牢牢钳住他的手臂。

        影片从收获日开始回放。席恩如何为保全罗柏而代替珊莎成为贡品，罗柏怎样为保护席恩而取代另一人。贡品游行席恩勉强能看，欢欣鼓舞的音乐使回忆火焰中死者的面庞更为凄惨。

        采访开始。席恩在舞台上反应迟钝、肤浅，但英俊迷人。他只在阐明自愿参赛的原因，史塔克一家有多像他的家人，罗柏与他有多亲密时才显露深度。

        紧接着罗柏说出了惊人事实。“我已经爱上席恩六年了。”重磅炸弹。接下来镜头拍下席恩震惊的面庞与他本能的抗拒。席恩确信罗柏在说谎给赞助人们看，但他没时间细想。因为下一个主题就是游戏。影片涵盖了这场血战。与拿起最外围的背包就步入森林的罗柏相比，席恩实在太冷酷无情。他加入这场屠杀，从宙斯之角的入口处夺来一张弓。

        第一次有人因此死亡，席恩杀了那些人之一。

        荧幕开始交替播放他们以及其他贡品互相残杀的片段。二人在血战后便分离，席恩并非独自一人寻觅罗柏，罗柏即便身处险境也不忘寻找席恩。

        接下来是席恩的搭档，珍妮·普尔。来自12区，和珊莎年龄相仿的小姑娘。席恩的心坠入深渊。他将罗柏的手抓得更紧。他不得不再次观看他们分享食物，一起欢笑，共同密谋。他还得被迫重温乔佛里·兰尼斯特用长矛将她捅了个透心凉，而他射出箭时已为时晚矣。

        记录片紧接着转向爱情故事，席恩在湖边找到受伤的罗柏。那时录像机几乎未拍摄其他贡品，而是集中录制席恩眼见罗柏受伤却一息尚存时的慌乱与喜悦。他照料罗柏痊愈，卸下自己的心防。做为回报，他承认对罗柏的爱意。夜晚，二人最终在树上首次亲吻彼此。席恩确信这是另一种游戏或计谋。可在他们双唇相触的一刹那，他再不在乎他们是否身处游戏，他将一切抛到了九霄云外。

        席恩教罗柏捕猎，或是罗柏教席恩近身战时，其余贡品正彼此撕杀。但在为数不多的二人分离的间隙，摄像机抓录下了他们努力尝试让对方回家的场景。

        最后场上仅剩四人：席恩、罗柏、拉姆斯、米兰达。结局将在他们中揭晓。一切就像旁人的经历，它不再真实。席恩看着自己射中米兰达的小腹，他看着她瘫软倒地。从湖边乱石滩涌出的大批猎狗促使他奔逃。他和拉姆斯、罗柏必须猛冲上宙斯之角。

        他无需观看下一幕，在罗柏掏出一把浆果的那一刻时间似乎放慢了脚步。 _罗柏是教唆者。_ 席恩想到此不寒而栗。罗柏或许向来温暖、受人喜爱，但他依然有些叛逆。

        “那么。”培提尔·贝里席在影片结束时尖声说起来，“我想我们一致认为这是最精彩刺激的一次比赛，对吗？”

        人们欢呼着回应。席恩抿唇笑着，罗柏安抚地轻抚他的拇指。

        “多谢，培提尔。”席恩面上挂着假笑回答，同时准备迎接令人不适的问题的轮番轰炸，“这对我们而言像旋风一样。”

        “当然。告诉我，席恩。”主持人发问，“众所周知，罗柏在表白时你予以质疑。那你从何时明白他所说属实呢？”

        席恩有些憎恶对方甚至不需捏造谎言，他在人们眼中扮演着正确角色，也许仅仅是个痴情少年。在此刻玛格丽的叮嘱再度回荡在他的耳畔。 _保证罗柏的安全。_

        因此席恩微笑着将罗柏拉近自己的大腿，在他的前额留下亲吻。

        “我想是我们再度找到彼此时。不——我觉得我在竞赛过程中逐渐明白，我想做的唯一一件事就是找到他。”

        众人发出恍然大悟般的声音。席恩飞快瞥向正傻笑着的罗柏。 _我以为你不会情意绵绵？_ 他似乎在问。

        “这还不是最甜蜜的。”培提尔·贝里席面向观众微笑，“现在轮到罗柏回答问题，在你拿出浆果时全 _世界_ 都为之震惊。你能否详细地告诉我们当时你在想什么？”

        “好吧。”罗柏开口，紧张的氛围在台下劈啪作响，“我只是想，我无法丢下他回家，没有他我无法生存。”

        “现在你不需要担心了。”贝里席露出他一贯具掠夺性的笑容，“你觉得你们回家后的生活是怎样的？在度过这段奢靡时光后你会如何重回第7区的平乏生活？”

        席恩感觉身后的罗柏身体带着怒意僵直，他将手搭在对方肩上，放佛在给予微小的提示。 _我们幸免于难。改变将要来临，但我们终能战胜。_ 罗柏这才放松些许，面向人群露出明快笑容。

        “我更愿意与我的家人待在第7区，我们最终会住进胜利者之村，房间足以安顿的我父母、五个兄弟姐妹……和狗儿们。”他大笑，“我的妹妹们从此不必共享房间，或许她们会因此停止打架。”

        “你呢，席恩？我们年轻的恋人们正期待什么？”

        席恩耸肩。

        “我会住在罗柏家对面，没那么近。只有我在屋子里会显得十分孤寂——”

        “那么。”罗柏打断他，面上带着隐约的笑意。他确实在笑，“胜利者之村的宅院非常大，我们会有更多空间……”

        “你在指什么？”席恩回以微笑，询问他。

        “我是说，我找不着你不能搬来一起住的理由。”

        人群如席恩般屏吸凝神，他的心在胸膛内剧烈搏动着。

        “你确定？”

        “我才得到你，席恩。我永远不想让你离开。”观众几乎为此刻疯狂。席恩想象得出玛格丽自鸣得意的笑容。采访进行得很顺利。

        “我们来看看你妈会怎么说吧，罗柏。”席恩假装颤栗，此举逗得众人发笑。

        “啊喔，还得赢得家长的支持喽？”培提尔笑着向观众眨眨眼。

        “没错，他母亲总不喜欢我。”

        “好吧。”罗柏再度打断，“你救了我一命，这有些价值。”

        席恩咽下自己的骄傲，决定放任自己缠绵于感情。

        “我们拯救了彼此。”


End file.
